


Be My Anti-Valentine

by peggin



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Future, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggin/pseuds/peggin
Summary: Valentines Day, Brian & Justin style





	Be My Anti-Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive).

  
Author's notes: Happy Valentines Day!  


* * *

One of the things that makes life with Brian so exciting is that, every time I think I have him figured out, he changes the rules.

Like today: it's Valentines Day, and a big part of me wanted to go back to Pittsburgh to spend the day with him, but I knew if I did he would make some comment about me turning into a lesbian or some shit like that. He has always made it more than clear how he feels about Valentines Day. It's a completely made-up, crass, consumerist, commercial, and insincere way to celebrate romance... and, of course, romance is bullshit anyway. I've tried to point out his hypocrisy on this – after all, he's in _advertising_! Do you have any idea how much money he makes off of Valentines Day? He just smiles and says that he doesn't have any problem making money off the stupidity of others.

I'd resigned myself to never having a romantic Valentines Day. It's a small price to pay for all I get out of having Brian in my life. Not spending the day with Brian isn't that big a deal... after all, President's Day is just a few days away. I had plans to fly home for the three-day weekend and surprise him. I'll have my Valentines Day a few days late; I just won't tell him that's what it is. So, fine, it's Valentines Day, but I just ignored it, because that's what Brian wants me to do... right?

So imagine my surprise when I got a Valentines Day card from him in my e-mail.

Okay, so it wasn't actually a Valentines Day card. In fact, it was an [Anti-Valentines Day card](http://www.meish.org/vd/), which said:

I had to laugh. I knew he didn't actually mean the part about not giving me his heart. This was just a very Brian Kinney way of acknowledging the fact that it was Valentines Day and letting me know he was thinking about me. In his own warped, twisted way, he was being romantic.

Still, I assumed he wouldn't want me to make a big deal about Valentines Day, so when we spoke on the phone a couple of hours ago, I acted like it was just any other day. I didn't mention anything about Valentines Day or romance or even about his card. I thought that's what he would want. The only problem was, for the last couple of minutes of our phone call, I could practically hear him moping. He'd deny he ever in his life did anything as banal as moping, but he does sometimes, and I could tell he was doing it as we hung up the phone.

So, I was left with a dilemma. I was still convinced that, if I actually mentioned Valentines Day or the card he'd sent he'd find some way to mock me for turning into a lesbian. But I wanted him to know that I'd gotten his card, that I appreciated it, and that I was thinking about him.

So about half an hour ago, I decided to send him an [Anti-Valentines Day card](http://www.meish.org/vd/) of my own. Mine said:

Fifteen minutes later, my phone rang. It was Brian calling again, of course. He said he was calling because he had forgotten to ask if I was coming home for the three-day weekend. He wanted to know if he should have Cynthia send me a ticket. Amazingly, his mood had improved tremendously in the short time since we'd hung up earlier

So, I guess next year – and every year for the rest of my life – I'm going to have to try to figure out a way to acknowledge Valentines Day without actually acknowledging it... to do something romantic without a hint of romance in it.

God, he is so high maintenance.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
